Five Minutes With Hades
by Maruriyan
Summary: Hanya wawancara singkat bersama Hades perihal putra kesayangannya dengan sang pacar. Warn : BL, Drabble, Solangelo, Hades PoV.


**Five Minutes With Hades**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Percy Jackson and the Olympians milik Rick Riordan.**

 **Saya tidak mendapat keuntungan materiil apa pun dari penulisan fanfiction ini.**

 **Warning :**

 **Drabble, plotless,BL, Solangelo, setting setelah perang Gaea.**

* * *

Hanya sebuah wawancara kecil – bahkan kurang dari lima menit !- yang dilakukan Hades perihal putra kesayangannya yang bersama dengan putra Apollo.

.

.

.

Oke, mari kita temui saja langsung Hades yang tengah duduk di singasana yang terbuat dari tumpukan tengkorak, alih – alih emas yang malah berserakan di kebun depan istananya. Laki – laki yang berpakaian serba hitam dengan _style_ seperti _rocker_ itu pun memulai sesi wawancara.

 _"Apa kau tahu mengenai hubungan Nico dan Will ?"_

Hades hanya memasang tampang datar, seolah – olah pertanyaan tadi bukan hal yang besar.

"Tentu saja." Jawab Hades singkat dengan wajah bosannya. "Langsung saja pertanyaan kedua."

 _"Menurutmu kapan Will dan Nico mulai dekat ?"_

" _Well,_ aku tidak suka mencampuri urusan anakku. Tapi, yah, bisa diperkirakan setelah perang melawan Gaea usai, kurasa."

 _"Apakah kau menyetujuinya ?"_

"Selama Nico bahagia, aku tak keberatan," Ucap Hades acuh tak acuh. " Lagipula, hubungan seperti laki – laki dengan laki – laki bukanlah hal yang baru di kalangan dewa – dewi Olympus. Tanyakan saja pada Apollo, ayahnya Will, kalau kau tak percaya. Seingatku dia adalah penemunya."

 _" Jadi, bagaimana pandanganmu terhadap Will ?"_

" Hah ? Pendapatku pribadiku mengenai bocah itu ? Yah, tidak buruk juga. Selama dia bisa membuat Nico bahagia aku tidak masalah dengan kepribadiannya. Seperti, kebiasaannya yang suka mendengarkan cerita – cerita horror dan menyeramkan sama sekali tidak menggangguku. Malah aku cukup senang dengan hal itu. Kemampuan menyembuhkannya juga tidak buruk juga. Untuk Nico yang sering ceroboh dan kehabisan energy ketika dia tidak sengaja memanggil zombie – zombie dari dunia bawah, ada Will dan kemampuan menyembuhkannya di samping Nico membuatku sedikit lebih lega membiarkan Nico di atas sana."

 _"Nah, bagaimana jika seandainya Will dan Nico putus ?"_

"Hahaha..." Hades tertawa hingga membuat tengkorak yang ada di sekelilingnya bergetar. "Sekali saja ia berani membuat anakku yang malang itu menderita, aku tak akan segan – segan membuat lubang di tempat kakinya berpijak dan langsung menariknya ke bawah sini. Oh, bahkan lebih bawah lagi, aku akan melemparnya ke Tartarus sekali pun. Jadi, untuk Will Solace yang ada di luar sana, ingat pesanku ini : Sekali kau membuat Nicoku yang manis menangis, perhatikan saja tempatmu berpijak." Hades tersenyum bengis yang mampu membuat siapapun bergidik ngeri.

Pada saat yang sama di perkemahan blasteran, Will Solace yang tengah berada di ruang kesehaan entah kenapa tiba – tiba merasa merinding.

 _"Oh ya, ada kabar yang bilang jika Nico menyukai Percy, bagaimana menurutmu dengan yang satu itu ?"_

Hades mengerutkan alis, tampaknya tidak begitu senang dengan topic yang satu itu. "Oh, kalau yang itu sudah berlalu," Dengan suara yang sedikit dikecilkan, Hades menambahkan,"Percy adalah _ex-crush_ Nico. Dan ketika aku tahu perasaan Nico terhadap putra Poseidon itu, aku melarangnya. Hei, aku tidak begitu suka dengan bocah laki –laki yang satu itu. Dia putra tiga besar yang telah menggemparkan Olympus karena mencuri petir Zeus ! Walaupun bukan dia pelakunya, aku tetap merasa kesal dengannya." Hades mendengus. "Dan, untuk apa kita membicarakan bocah yang satu itu huh ? Bukannya ini sedikit melenceng dari topic ?"

 _"Selain itu, akhir – akhir ini, dikabarkan jika Nico sempat dekat dengan Jason Grace, putra Jupiter, bagaimana pendapatmu ?"_

"Ck, lagi – lagi anak dari tiga besar. _Well,_ mereka berdua hanya bersahabat saja. Yah, meski pun aku tidak begitu suka dengan anak – anak dari tiga besar lainnya. Hebat, tampan, berkharisma dan blablaba. Tapi, jika Nico telah menetapkan Jason Grace sebagai temannya aku tidak bisa bilang apa. Itu hak dan kebebasannya dalam memilih teman."

 _"Ah, kembali ke Nico dan Will, apakah kalian pernah bertemu sebelumnya ? Yah, misalnya seperti Nico yang mengenalkanmu pada Will sebagai pacarnya, atau apa."_

"Jika maksudmu seperti pertemuan formal antara ayah dan pacar anaknya, tidak. Kami tidak pernah melakukan hal semacam itu. Tapi, kalau bertemu dalam hal yang wajar, tentu saja pernah. Kalau aku tidak salah ingat, itu setelah pertemuan di Olympus pada titik balik matahari musim dingin. Kami –Aku, Nico, dan Will- menyempatkan diri untuk membeli hadiah Natal."

 _"Wow, kurasa kalian bertiga sudah cukup akrab, eh ?"_

Hades tidak merespon. Ia hanya memutar bola matanya.

 _"Ekhem,baiklah kalau begitu, ini pertanyaan terakhir. Apa pesanmu untuk Nico atau Will ?"_

"Pesanku ? Simpel saja. Asalkan kalian hidup bahagia, persetan dengan yang lain. Untuk Nico, tak peduli perkataan orang, ayah tetap menyayangimu." Hades tersenyum kecil yang hampir dikatakan mustahil. "Dan untuk Will, ingat saja ancamanku sebelumnya."

* * *

 **The End**

 **A/N : Jadi, ini fic kedua saya. Terima kasih untuk yang sudah mau membaca sampai sejauh ini.**


End file.
